


Slow It Down

by pukefiend



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Young Veins
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Safewords, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Dallon and Ryan tease and overstimulate Brendon.





	Slow It Down

Being naked was a pretty common occurrence for Brendon Urie, and at this point in the game, it generally didn’t even phase him. 

This was completely different. 

Brendon sat on the couch in his bedroom feeling utterly exposed. 

Dallon and Ryan were both sitting on the edge of the bed, their eyes boring into him, the feeling of humiliation made more intense because they were both fully clothed.

Brendon felt like his skin was crawling. He could feel their eyes running up and down his body, judging but also admiring. It was a conflicting feeling for sure, watching the way Ryan smirked and Dallon just licked his lips softly. 

Brendon set his hands on his lap and Ryan immediately made a tutting sound and raised his hand up. 

“No. Hands by your sides. Don’t try to cover yourself,” he said, voice sharp as a needle. 

Brendon’s hands flew to his sides. When Ryan did _that_ with his voice, Brendon couldn’t help but obey. 

“Don’t move, and don’t close your eyes. Watch,” Ryan continued. 

“Yes sir,” Brendon replied quietly. Ryan never got sick of hearing that from Brendon, no matter how many times he said it. He wanted to make Brendon say it over and over again.

Ryan’s train of thought was interrupted by Dallon placing his hand in between his legs. When he looked up and met Dallon’s eyes, Dallon was smirking. Ryan couldn’t help smiling back.

He purposely let himself get lost in the look on Dallon’s face and the sensation of Dallon undoing his belt. If he wasn’t focusing on Brendon, he knew Brendon would be that much more desperate for attention. 

Brendon watched as Dallon helped Ryan out of his pants, rubbing his hand tantalizingly over the bulge in Ryan’s boxers. Brendon wished he had the privilege of touching Ryan, the privilege of being the one to make Ryan squirm and groan. 

Brendon watched Ryan reach with desperation for the hem of Dallon’s shirt, tugging it over his head eagerly. Brendon and Ryan were both extremely pleased to see Dallon’s soft, curvy, naked body, but to Brendon’s disappointment, only Ryan got to run his hands up Dallon’s sides. 

Ryan leaned in to kiss Dallon’s collarbones, open mouthed and sloppy, his fingers crawling up to press over Dallon’s chest and rub lightly over his nipples. Dallon sighed shakily, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. 

“Come on baby,” he murmured. “Let me take your shirt off.”

Ryan pulled back from him and Dallon immediately was pulling his shirt off him. 

Brendon was doubly jealous now. Every muscle in his body was straining to reach out and touch all the exposed skin on his boyfriends, but he forced himself to stay still, restrained only by Ryan’s commands.

Ryan and Dallon let their hands wander up each other’s bodies, teasing Brendon much more than each other. Though they both knew they were supposed to be ignoring Brendon, neither one could keep from stealing secret glances at him. 

Once Ryan had worked Dallon’s pants off, they both took off their underwear slowly, watching happily as Brendon’s eyes darted uncertainly between them. He couldn’t decide what to focus on. He wanted to see everything. 

“You’re being a very good boy so far, Brendon,” Dallon said in a low voice. 

The praise went right to Brendon’s dick, and he whined despite himself. 

“I want to lay down,” Ryan said, bossy as always. “Brendon, tell us if you can still see.”

With that, Ryan leaned back onto the bed and tugged Dallon down next to him. 

“I can still see, sir,” Brendon answered dutifully. The angle gave him a good look at Dallon and Ryan’s cocks, as well as their faces where they were elevated on the pillows at the top of the bed. 

Dallon leaned close to kiss Ryan, their tongues caressing against each other. Ryan moaned louder than he needed to, wanting to be certain Brendon could hear just how much he was enjoying it. Dallon was eagerly pushing closer to Ryan, both his mouth and his body in general. When his hips touched Ryan’s, Ryan smiled and accidentally broke the kiss.

“As much as I’d love to feel your hips grinding up on mine, he can’t see anything if we do that,” Ryan said in a provocative voice. 

“Damn,” Dallon said. “Guess I’ll just do this instead.”

He separated their hips and instead dropped his hand down between them to grab Ryan’s cock, stroking him slowly. 

Brendon couldn’t help that his cock jumped and he whimpered at the sight. He watched as Ryan squirmed a little before letting his hand curl around Dallon’s cock.

“Kiss me again,” Ryan said breathily. 

Dallon giggled before he complied. Their mouths opened enough for each other’s tongues to brush against lips and teeth. 

Dallon’s hand was so big on Ryan’s cock that he barely needed to move it, just making slight motions with his wrist to pull up over the head of Ryan’s dick and back down again. With each stroke, Ryan was getting harder in his hand. Dallon loved being able to feel Ryan’s body responding. He bit at Ryan’s lip and Ryan groaned lowly.

Ryan rubbed his thumb against the underside of Dallon’s cock, squeezing the head between his index finger and thumb. He knew Dallon was the most sensitive there, and it wouldn’t take long to get him hard if he kept the motion up. 

Soon enough, Ryan and Dallon were both pressing forward into each other’s hands, silently asking for more. Neither one wanted to hold back pleasure from the other, so the lazy movement of their hands soon picked up in pace. 

Brendon could feel his cock throbbing as it grew harder in his lap. The sight of Ryan and Dallon’s dicks stiffening in each other’s hands was making him hot and desperate for touch on his own dick. 

Ryan pulled his mouth away from Dallon’s, smiling at him fondly.

“You need something?” Dallon teased, quickening his pace on Ryan’s cock. 

Ryan let out a breathy moan and tipped his head back. 

“I wanted to kiss your neck. Is that so much to ask?” he said, giggling.

“No no that sounds good,” Dallon replied. 

Ryan leaned into his neck, licking a streak up the sensitive skin. Dallon shuddered uncontrollably. Ryan was making sure to rub his thumb against the tip of Dal’s cock whenever he reached it at the peak of a stroke, smearing precum over the head. Every time he did it, Dallon twitched just slightly. 

Ryan was beginning to really enjoy himself, relishing in the pleasure that hit him with each stroke of Dallon’s warm, calloused hand on his cock. He sucked at the skin under his mouth, hearing Dallon gasp happily at the sensation. He knew Dallon well enough to know the tiny thrusts of his hips meant he was getting closer too. 

Ryan withdrew from Dallon’s neck to kiss him on the mouth again, moaning muffled against his lips. Dallon pressed his free hand up rub across Ryan’s pecs and shoulders, soothing. He felt like they could stay exactly how they were for hours and he would be happy. 

Dallon and Ryan had unconsciously moved closer, and the tips of their cocks and the top of their fists brushed against each other, just a little extra sensation that drove them crazy.

Ryan pulled back from Dallon’s mouth and craned his neck to look at Brendon. 

Brendon’s cock was standing straight up in his lap, hard and ready for attention. A thick drop of precum was hanging precariously from the tip, as if Brendon’s obedient stillness was the only thing keeping it from dripping onto his thighs. He let out a whimper when he felt Ryan’s eyes on his body. 

Brendon felt so turned on he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to cum. More than anything, he wanted to cum. He was so desperate to touch himself, or better yet, to be touched by Dallon or Ryan. 

He was so relieved to hear Ryan’s next command.

“Touch yourself,” he said. “Slowly,” he added, his voice warning.

Despite Ryan telling him to go slow, Brendon couldn’t help how fast his hand moved to his cock. Just squeezing himself made him feel so much better, the incessant, throbbing need turning to pleasure. He was practically panting as he spread precum down his shaft. 

Ryan kept his eyes on Brendon as best as he could, even though Dallon’s touch was distracting. Part of him wanted to ask Dallon to take it back a notch so he could focus, but more of him was insisting Dallon continue. He knew he was close to cumming by the wet dribble of precum from his cock.

Brendon was fisting his cock slowly and carefully; it felt so good to get some relief. He didn’t want to disobey Ryan, but at the same time, he really wanted to cum. Chasing that pleasure got the better of him, and he sped up his hand on his dick. 

“Slow down,” Ryan snapped immediately. 

Brendon almost leapt out of his skin, accidentally squeezing himself pretty hard in shock. 

“Sorry sir,” he gasped out, slowing his hand back down grudgingly. 

Ryan was beginning to groan softly with each stroke of Dallon’s hand. He loved the sight of Brendon jerking himself off way slower than he would like to, his whole body quivering with how difficult it was and how much he wanted to cum. Being able to watch Brendon do exactly what he told him to was better than porn. He could even hear the wet slide of Brendon’s fingers on his cock.

Ryan’s strokes on Dallon’s cock were becoming less certain, though Dallon wouldn’t fault him for it. Instead, he just focused that much more on getting Ryan off.

Much to Ryan’s displeasure, he saw Brendon speed up his hand again and bite down on his lip, holding in a moan of pleasure.

“Brendon!” Ryan said, but his voice was softer and more strained than the first time, clearly since he was close to cumming. 

Brendon slowed down again, looking ashamed. He huffed, but didn’t talk back.

“Oh fuck!” Ryan hissed, both his hands springing up to grab Dallon’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging into his skin. 

“You gonna cum, baby boy?” Dallon asked in a low whisper. 

“Uh huh, keep going,” Ryan strained out. 

Dallon pumped his cock just a few more times and then Ryan was cumming. His eyes clenched shut as he let out little gasps of pleasure, spilling streaks of white cum onto Dallon’s stomach. Dallon rubbed Ryan’s shoulder as he came down, listening to his heavy breathing. 

“Good?” Dallon asked quietly, leaning in to kiss Ryan’s neck. 

“Yeah, good,” Ryan breathed. He let his hands relax, rubbing over the little marks his nails had made.

He was drawn out of his own head by Brendon’s moaning. He looked down with narrowed eyes but was pleased to see Brendon was obeying him, his pace slow.

“Did you like that, Brendon?” he asked.

“Y-Yes,” Brendon said, his voice shaky. There were more words in his mind but he couldn’t get them to his mouth.

Ryan rolled to his side to give himself space, moving his hand back to Dallon’s cock. He was still hard and, with just a few firm strokes from Ryan, he was getting close again. 

“Brendon?” Ryan said, not slowing his movements on Dallon’s cock. Dallon was quietly grunting through gritted teeth.

“Yes?” Brendon asked.

“You can make yourself cum,” Ryan commanded. 

“Thank you,” Brendon said, urgency clear in his voice. 

As Brendon sped up his fist on his cock, Ryan matched his pace on Dallon’s cock. Brendon’s hand made loud, slick noises over the sound of his heavy breathing and Dallon’s low groaning. Dallon’s hips were pressing his cock into Ryan’s hand, and Ryan did everything he could to make sure it was good for Dallon. 

Brendon let out a high whine as he grew closer to cumming, his legs quivering and his abs tensing uncontrollably. 

“Dallon, Ryan, can I cum?” Brendon gasped, his voice weak with his impending orgasm.

Ryan said “yes” in a sharp voice at the same time as Dallon moaned out “yeah”, and that was all Brendon needed.

He let out a choked scream of pleasure as he came, his whole body shaking as pearly drops of cum spurted over his knuckles. He gasped for breath, his body going limp against the sofa.

The sight of Brendon cumming was enough to send Dallon over the edge, and within seconds, he was moaning as he came all over Ryan’s boney hips. Ryan thought he could hear his and Brendon’s names in Dallon’s mostly incoherent groaning, and he smiled. 

The room was mostly silent save for the sounds of Brendon and Dallon breathing heavily. Dallon wanted nothing more than to go to sleep right where he was laying on the bed, but Ryan was giving him a telltale look. 

“Not very obedient, were you Brendon?” Ryan asked, his voice biting. Brendon locked eyes with him as he sat up and slid off the bed. Dallon followed behind him, wincing quietly at the soreness developing in his muscles. 

“What?”

“I told you to go slow, didn’t I?” Ryan said, walking up to Brendon in a way Brendon would describe in his head as cat-like, though he wouldn’t say it out loud.

“Are you going to punish me?” Brendon asked, half smiling, though he was too tired to smile more than that.

“Yeah,” Ryan growled, and in an instant, Dallon’s lips were on Brendon’s, kissing him greedily. 

Brendon, being as tired as he was, did very little to kiss Dallon back, content to let him do whatever he wanted instead. He wasn’t actually sure how Dallon had any energy to kiss him.

Dallon pulled back to get a deep breath of air, smirking at Brendon before shoving him to one side and sitting down next to him on the couch. 

Brendon looked like he had a witty comment to make, but it was cut off both by Dallon kissing him again and Ryan’s hand sliding down his abs towards his hips. 

It was no secret how much Brendon loved attention. Even though Ryan had promised a punishment, Brendon was deeply enjoying himself as Dallon kissed him aggressively and Ryan felt him up. 

Dallon’s hand found it’s way up to Brendon’s jaw, his grip firm. Brendon loved it, the way Dallon was keeping his head right where he wanted it, his touch reassuring and warm. 

Dallon pulled back a short distance and then Brendon squealed as he felt Ryan’s hand on his cock. 

“Oh, Ryan,” he groaned. He knew what Ryan had in mind now. 

Ryan smiled an absolutely evil smile, his grip tightening on Brendon’s softening cock. 

“Come on baby, you can get hard for me again can’t you?” Ryan said, his voice dripping false sweetness.

Brendon whimpered. He wanted to say that no, he couldn’t, he absolutely couldn’t get hard again so soon, but despite what he was thinking, Brendon found himself nodding. 

“Yeah...” Ryan said in a low groan. “Be a good boy for me.”

It _hurt_ , his cock still sensitive and tender. When Ryan really started to jerk him off, Brendon could feel himself _throbbing_ , like his nerve endings were frayed with the sensation of it all. 

“Please, Ry, s-slow down,” Brendon whined, grabbing Ryan’s wrist. Despite his protests, he didn’t safeword.

Ryan slapped Brendon’s hand, and he withdrew it with a gasp of pain. If anything, Ryan started moving his hand faster. 

Brendon’s cock was so much redder than usual, an angry red, and despite what he had told Ryan, he was starting to get hard again. It didn’t feel nice. It felt sore and it made the muscles in his legs and torso clench and ache. 

“Very ironic, Brendon,” Dallon teased, his fingertips gliding down Brendon’s neck. “Maybe if you had slowed down when Ryan told you to, he would slow down for you now. But you haven’t earned that. You’ve earned _this_ , you slut. Tomorrow morning your little cock’s going to be so sore, yeah baby?”

Brendon couldn’t muster anything but a breathless groan. 

He opened his mouth as he felt Dallon’s fingers pressing against his lips.

“Good boy,” Dallon said, and Brendon sucked his fingers into his mouth obediently. Dallon loved the feeling of Brendon’s slick tongue pressing urgently against the groove between his fingers. 

“Does it hurt?” Dallon asked. 

Brendon nodded, his eyes pained and sad. 

“That’s what happens when you don’t obey,” Dallon replied, thrusting his fingers into Brendon’s mouth. He was scowling a little in a way that honestly turned Brendon on.

Ryan rubbed his free hand over Brendon’s hip, watching as he jerked uncontrollably. 

“So sensitive Bren. You feel sensitive baby?” he asked in a whisper. 

Brendon moaned around Dallon’s fingers, nodding. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Dallon brushed them away with his clean hand as he drew his fingers out of Brendon’s mouth. 

“Are you gonna cum again for us?” he asked. “Close?”

“Yes,” Brendon groaned. 

His impending orgasm didn’t even feel good, more of an irritating tightness than any real feeling of pleasure. 

“Ry, Dal, can I-” Brendon couldn’t even finish his question, gritting his teeth in pain. 

“Hold it,” Ryan commanded, not slowing his hand down at all. 

Brendon squirmed like crazy, and Dallon gripped his shoulder hard as some form of grounding. His eyes were wet and his lips were slick with spit. 

“I can’t! I can’t hold it!” he all but screamed. 

“You’re doing good, baby,” Dallon said. “Hold it five more seconds.”

All the muscles in Brendon’s body were seizing up, and he desperately crashed his lips into Dallon’s, biting at him. Dallon let him do it, willing to endure the little pinches from his teeth to help him hold out the next few seconds.

After what felt to Brendon like a century, Ryan finally spoke again.

“You can cum,” he said, and Brendon gasped in one breath before he was shaking and grabbing dumbly at Dallon, just a few, weak drops of cum leaking out of his cock. 

“Oh shit!” he said, choked, through clenched teeth.

If he thought he was tired before, he was stupid. Brendon felt like every bone in his body had just dissolved, and the only things keeping him awake were Dallon’s fingers rubbing his shoulder and Ryan’s hand on his hip. 

“Brendon? You alright?” Dallon asked in a gentle voice, looking Brendon in his glazed, tired eyes. 

Brendon nodded, too exhausted to speak. 

“Brendon, talk to us, honey,” Ryan said, snatching a towel from a nearby table. “I know you’re tired but Dallon and I need to know you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Brendon muttered as Ryan used the towel to wipe sweat and cum off his sore body. 

Dallon kissed Brendon’s shoulder softly as Ryan cleaned himself up. He finished by swiping Dallon’s stomach clean and tossing the towel away. 

“I don’t think he can walk right now,” Dallon said. Brendon didn’t even protest like he normally would to Dallon’s babying. Dallon rubbed his cheek and he smiled softly.

“Can you carry him to bed?” Ryan asked, voice gentle.

“Yeah,” Dallon said. 

Ryan helped Dallon get Brendon into his arms bridal style, and as Dallon walked him to the bed, he kissed Brendon on the top of his head. 

Dallon set Brendon in the bed gently, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. Brendon looked up at him fondly, sated and sleepy. 

“I love you,” Dallon told him, almost without meaning to say it. Brendon grinned a tired grin. 

“Love you too,” he managed. 

Dallon laid down on one side of Brendon, and Ryan took the other, their naked bodies pressed close to each other. 

“I love you guys too,” Ryan added, massaging the tense muscles of Brendon’s side.

“We love you too,” Dallon answered for Brendon, who was much too tired to respond. 

Brendon felt like his skin was too hot everywhere it pressed against Dallon or Ryan, like the soreness was making him sensitive. The only noise in the room was all three of them breathing, a sense of complete but satisfying fatigue.

He loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
